User blog:Degrassi Forever/Autobiography - Degrassi Forever
Alright, so I totally nicked the ideas off 2KE and Lady Degrassi but it looked interesting, so I was like "Heck, why not?!". Oh yeah, I had to take the photos of me like just then because I had no decent ones, LOL! Credit goes to 2KE for being a genius. You're an Asian in my books, now. Name: '''Wendy. Nicknames are Wendles, Wendle, W-Dawg, Wendy Darling, Asian Chick, uh... that's about it. '''Age: '''14. '''Birth Date: '''22nd February, 1997. '''State: '''I'm from the country of Australia, and yes, we do have states. I'm from the state of Victoria, city of Melbourne. Nothing much happens in Melbourne but it's a very culturally-orientated city so expect cultural festivals, displays, buskers, art shows etc. if you holiday here. '''Grade: '''9. '''Favourite Colour: '''Blue. Any shade is fine with me, but I do prefer lighter ones over the dark kinds. '''Favourite Food''': '''Clearly the kind that my Asian ancestors ate. Yes, I'm looking at you, rice and noodles. Any Asian food is my favourite but tastebuds belong to Chinese cuisine. '''Sports: '''Tennis, taekwondo, swimming and soccer. Badminton and table tennis are favourites too because they're such Asian sports, but the first four I listed are ones I regularly participate in. '''Extracurricular Activities: '''Soccer, swimming, tennis, badminton and athletics team, Catch Up Club (kind of like a homework club but it's really fun, haha!), Homeroom Leader and I occasionally help out in the canteen (tuckshop) at the counter. '''Favourite School Subjects: '''Maths, World History (actually, history in general, but world's better), health sciences (biology, chemistry etc.) and food technology. '''Least Favourite School Subjects: '''Geography... >.> Do not even get me started on the pain I'm in when I'm in that class. '''Favourite Types of Music: '''I don't have a favourite genre but I do prefer alternative rock, and I'm a sucker for anything that has a piano/keyboard/synthesizer in it. Otherwise, I'm open to all genres except heavy metal, death metal and country. '''One Interesting Fact: '''I used to teach myself gymnastics routines (I know right, WTF?!) without the help of people. I taught myself flips, walkovers, handstands, cartwheels, the splits etc. anything that involves flexibility. I've since lost the ability to do most of them except walkovers, cartwheels and handstands. Flips I can only do on trampolines now; I'm too scared to actually do a back or front flip without help or assistance, LOL! '''Another Interesting Fact: '''I can play four instruments. Piano, violin, bass guitar and the flute. Piano I've been playing since I was five years old and I still take part in lessons. Violin I started around the same age but I quit lessons when I was in Year 8. Bass guitar I learnt from my friend in exchange for me teaching him how to play piano/keyboard and flute was the instrument I chose to learn as part of my school's Year 7 music program. '''Extra Interesting Fact (not included in 2KE's or Lady Degrassi's): '''I spoon so damn hard with my Pokemon plushies. Spooning sounds wrong but it's just cuddling, LOL! We always end up on the ground. ;) '''More Interesting Facts: '''I sleep when I get home from school. Like, I have an afternoon nap, LOL! Siesta, bby. But seriously, even five minutes of closing my eyes helps me get ready for the night of studying. '''Most Embarassing Moment: '''Hm... I don't actually recall anything THAT embarassing but the most recent thing that happened was my friend was shoving me across in the hallway as a joke and I shoved her back and then she pushed me too hard and I knocked into my homeroom teacher, LOL! '''Favourite TV Shows: '''Degrassi, Criminal Minds, Bones, Castle, Law and Order: SVU, Law and Order: UK, Law and Order: LA, Law and Order: Criminal Intent, CSI, CSI: Miami, SLiDE, The Inbetweeners, Misfits, The IT Crowd, The Mighty Boosh, Summer Heights High, Angry Boys. Most of the shows I watch are either British comedies or crime shows, LOL! I don't really watch teenage-orientated shows except for Degrassi and SLiDE. '''Favourite Song: '''Come Get Some by Rooster. I hate how they've broken up now though; damn Rooster was one of the best British rock/pop boybands. '''Personality: '''I reckon I'm chill most of the time. I mean, I hate being angry/moody whatever but I rarely am in that mood so I guess that makes up for the happy moods I'm always in. I am pretty sarcastic and usually remark in ways that'll make you feel awkward. I love 'Toilet Jokes' and wrong jokes too, LOL! Always willing to contribute to them. ;) '''School Life: '''I'm sort of the quiet-achiever in a way. I hate getting up and receiving certificates for achievements, I hate contributing to class but I always somehow manage to make a mark through my grades. I have a pretty large friendship group but we're all great friends. Their names are Jackie, Hollie, Abigail, Amber, Erica, Jo, Amy, Karen, Marion, Alisha and Zerah. I go to an all-girls school that's selective entry which means you have to be academically suited for the school by taking a test to go in. And, we wear uniform, but really, it's not that bad... Besides the tie as part of out Winter uniform... :P '''Things I Hate: '''Derogatory comments, hairy spiders, jackets with no hood and my flat Asian nose, LOL! '''Favourite Youtubers: '''All the Asian's that I watch... so, that'll be Nigahiga, kevjumba, communitychannel, pyrobooby, mychonny, yourchonny, chonnyday, chonnygame, bubbiosity and bubzbeauty. I watch smosh, charlieissocoollike, gootmusic, kurthugoschneider, ClintonCaveMusic and other Youtube artists too. But those are the main ones. '''How did I come up with my username?: '''By not having a sense of originality. I mean, Degrassi... Forever... really? I'm just laughing at the conventional name I have, LOL! Now you can comment, ask questions, eat rice, get fat, perve at Yoshi etc Category:Blog posts